


Sweet, Sweet Victory

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: After a victory for their team, Kageyama and Hinata go to a small party with their team members. However, Kageyama has other plans for his boyfriend.





	Sweet, Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow so thank you so much for the amazing support on my last smut. Hopefully this fandom is big enough for some people, because I know I'm like one of the only ones at my school who watches Haikyu *cries*. This story will be in Hinata's POV. Anyways enjoy!  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.)

The crowd cheered loudly, and I got a little lost at first. When my team started jumping up and down in excitement, I realized. When I spiked the ball, it was the last of the points we needed to win.  _We had won._ The next few minutes were a blur to me. I was completely lost in all of the excitement. It was even more of a blur when I was dragged out of the building and into a car, squeezed in between my boyfriend and Tsukki, who seemed eager to get back to his own boyfriend, Yamaguchi. Kageyama pressed kisses to my neck during the ride, which made me blush.   
"You did amazing," he whispered in my ear. "I couldn't stop watching you..."  
"Oh my God, stop." I giggled a little nervously, trying to push him away. "Can't you wait until we're not cramped in a car or something?"  
"Nope. Everyone look away." He smirked before starting to roughly bite and suck on my neck, making me laugh more. But dammit, it felt really good...  
"Stop! Jeez, Kageyama, you're gonna leave a mark!"  
"That's the plan." He smirked more. Tsukki was blushing, and so was everyone else. Eventually, I got him to stop for the time being and we finally got out of the car. We showed up to some club. The kind where girls everywhere were trying to grind on you and get you to fuck them. Not my kind of place usually, but the last time I came to one, I was single. Now I was taken and had someone specific to dance with (or on, if you want to be technical). Kageyama held my hand and laced our fingers as we walked in, and I felt my heart flip. When we headed inside, I was expecting to get a couple of drinks with some fake ID's we had, but I guess Kageyama had other plans. Before I even realized it, I was being dragged to the bathroom and getting pinned against the wall.  
"W-Woah, babe, what are you doing? There are other people in here, y'know!" I blushed, looking at him with slightly wide eyes. I peeked over his shoulder, seeing one guy sitting on the counter getting a lap dance from some random chick and a couple making out in the corner, hands slipping under one another's clothing.  
"Shh... It's alright, people are used to this sort of thing coming to these places," he whispered, nipping at my neck again. "And besides, I need you right now.."  
I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes.  
"A-Are you saying we're gonna have sex in a public restroom with other people around..?" I said quietly.  
"I am... I even brought lube.."  
I laughed. "You were prepared.."  
"I knew that once I got you in here, I would get what I wanted.." He grinned and tugged off my shirt, connecting our lips only a moment later. I instantly kissed back.

Things heated up really quickly. Our tongues fought for dominance, drool even trailing down our chins. Hands roamed, moans escaped, jeans got tighter... He was right. He was going to get what he wanted.  
"Jump.." He whispered. I knew what that meant, so I jumped and let him hold me up against the wall. I let my legs wrap around his waist to make it easier. He gripped my ass.  
"I hope you know that once I'm in, I'm not going to be gentle.." He mumbled.  
"I know... But what about me..? What if I'm too loud..?" I finally opened my eyes to look at him.  
"There's no such thing as 'too loud' when I'm fucking you... You know this.."  
"B-But this is different! We're in a public place!" I gulped.  
"Shut up... I want to be able to hear you loud and clear.."  
"O-Okay.."

My breath hitched and a low whimper made it's way out when he started rolling his hips against mine, which was the first real sound I had made. He smirked once again.  
"That's it, baby... Just let it out for me.."  
"I haven't done this in a while... Since you've always been so busy.."  
"So..?"  
"So... I'll probably be a lot more sensitive than usual.."  
"Then be loud.." He growled seductively before tearing down my jeans and my boxers at the same time. I gasped and looked at him, my cheeks pink.   
"Just let it all out.." He began pumping me quickly. I threw my head back and shut my eyes tight, letting out a quiet moan of his name. My legs tightened around his waist. "Good boy... Listen to your master.."  
That was the first time I had ever heard something like that come out of his mouth, but I _loved_ it. I moaned again, a little louder than before. Eventually though, I needed more. The handjob just wasn't enough for me.   
"Kageyama," I mumbled out breathlessly. "Take me.."  
"Yeah? Right now, in front of all these people..?" He grinned and tilted his head towards the ten or so people watching us now.  
"People or not... I just need you... Now.."  
He immediately undid his jeans and pulled out his cock, dripping with pre-cum. I was about to lick my lips, but before I could, I shut my eyes again when two lubed fingers pushed into me.  
"A-Ah..!" I gripped his shoulders. "More..!"  
He pushed in a third finger, and then a fourth. I was a mess, and I loved every second of it.   
"Now..! Put it in me now..!" I begged like a child, but he was quick to pull his fingers out and give me what I wanted. 

When he started thrusting in and out, that's when I stopped caring about my sounds or people seeing. I was crying out and moaning his name like there was no tomorrow. He seemed to love it.  
"Good boy," he would whisper. "My good boy... Letting it all out, just like your master told you to.."  
It got to the point where I could hide my face in his shoulder and still be heard loud and clear. It was obvious that I had been needing this for a long time.  
"Y-Yes..! Fuck me harder..!" I was drooling on myself at the pleasure, but neither of us cared. We were too lost in the feeling to really give a shit about it. "R-Right there, oh my God..!!"

It only took minutes for me. "I'm gonna cum..!"  
"Me too, baby.."  
It was when I felt him fill me that I covered us both in strings of white, letting out a cry of his name. I buried my face in his shoulder, shaking in his arms.  
"Are you okay..?" he whispered, running his fingers through my hair to calm me down. I nodded and sighed happily.  
"Yes... I'm fine.."  
"Are you two professionals?" Some guy asked. "I'll pay you to come to my place."  
"No," Kageyama said, looking back at the man. "We just needed to get off... We're together.."  
"Dammit," he cursed under his breath and walked away. "Alright."  
"We're fucking kings, y'know that..?" Kageyama kissed my shoulder.   
"Yeah... We really are.." With that, I slowly fell asleep in his arms, and slept the whole way back to his place.


End file.
